Mario and Sonic: Kart Riders
by Doctor269
Summary: What happens when Sonic Characters get sucked into the Mushroom Kingdom right before it's big race? Well... There's a mania of characters racing to earn the title, the fastest thing alive! Drama! Suspense! Action! Explosions! In each race there are twelve racers, if you are one of the last three racers to finish, then tough luck, because you're out! Who will claim this title?
1. Black Hole

**HEY GUYS! So... This is my first video game story, and I'm really excited! Just as a hint of where this takes place, the story starts in Sonic's world at the end of Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. I hope you enjoy it! And I know there's _a lot_ of dialogue, but bear with me please! And remember to review!**

* * *

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and the rest of the group all looked at an ashamed Eggman angrily. They were standing together at the top of Crimson Tower, and after what they had been through, finding out that it was all Eggman's fault made them even angrier.

"You were trying another of your stupid Eggman Land projects!" Sonic yelled, "What the heck!"

"What can I say?" Eggman said, at a poor attempt to be persuasive, "It's what I do." He laughed awkwardly. Everyone stared at him with frustration, as if anything he could say could make them change their minds about him being a dirt bag.

Sonic drew his attention away from Eggman and on towards Jet. "Here!" He threw the Arks of the Cosmos to Jet, "I gotta go."

"What?" Jet held them all in his arms, confused, "We haven't even settled anything yet!"

"Oh," Sonic said, "Don't worry. I'll see _you_ at the World Grand Prix."

"Ok," Jet responded.

"Hey!" Wave yelled. Storm stood up behind her, "We'll be there too. And I expect you to be there pipsqueak."

Tails jumped up, "Ya! I'll definitely be there."

Suddenly, there was a devastating rumble. It was another earth-quake! Through a window in the tower, a large floating island came down to their level. It had beautiful green plants, and wonderful paths, and extremely high technology was everywhere. But there was no one living there.

"It's Babylon Garden!" Tails yelled, "The stones must have called it back here!"

There was another rumble. The ground shook and shook until everything started getting sucked away. Everyone grabbed on to something to save their life, but they wouldn't be able to hang on for long.

"A black hole!" Wave shouted, "It's going to take us all inside!"

"Isn't there a way out," Sonic yelled over the high speed winds.

"No!" Wave answered, "Not even light can escape it!" Storm screamed as he lost grip of a metal bar, he flew through the hole. "Storm! No!"

"What would it do to us?" Knuckles asked, he tried to shout, but Tails was the only one who heard him.

"Nobody knows! It could send us somewhere!" Tails shouted in reply, "Like a different dimension!"

"Well…" Jet said, "That can't be too bad!"

"Ya, but," Wave said, "The most likely thing that will happen, is that we'll all be crushed by the pressure, and die!"

"That doesn't sound very fun!" Sonic shouted. As he said this, Knuckles and Amy both lost their grips, and screamed as they were sucked into the hole. "Knuckles! Amy!"

"Ha ha!" Jet shouted, "Now you're powerless, and alone!"

"Does that really matter to you now?" Sonic shouted, "Who cares! We're all probably about to die! And you still want to win at a stupid competition?"

"Yes," Jet shouted, "It will always matter to me!" He lost his grip in his frustration, and flew into the black hole.

"We don't have much time before we all die," Eggman shouted, "So I wish to go, before any more stress is inflicted upon me." He let go of the crack he had fit his fingers in, and flew through right after Jet did.

"So it's just us three left, huh?" Wave shouted, "Which one will be last."

"I know I won't," Sonic shouted, "I'm following the Egg head!" He jumped into the black hole as well, and Tails jumped after him.

Wave was being pulled by the black hole alone. She didn't know what to do. Sadly, the black hole made its decision for her, and she lost her grip, and fell into darkness.

* * *

Wave woke up in a small red room, lying on a bed. There was a girl, with blonde hair, and a crown on her head, tending to her. "Are you okay?" the girl asked. Her bright and beautiful pink dress was complemented by the room's color itself.

"Ya," Wave answered weakly, "Where are my friends?"

"Well," the girl started, "One of them was doing very well. He was… Let me think… Blue! And, as soon as he felt great, the green bird guy, felt great too. He weakly walked out with the blue guy. As soon as they heard about the big race coming up, they decided to join."

"A big race?" Wave said, "That sure sounds like Sonic and Jet."

"Princess," an older voice said from the doorway, "Do you mind if I interrupt?"

"Not at all," the girl answered, which meant she was a princess, "What is it?"

"I've come with the list for racers in the Mushroom Grand Prix, we have ten slots open! Even with the two newcomers, unless we get ten new racers within a week, we will have to delay the race!" the old man said.

"Don't worry Toadsworth," the princess answered. She looked at Wave, "Would you like to join the race?"

"Ya, sure," Wave sat up in pain, "but I might want to rest a little first."

"Of course," the princess said. She paused a little bit, and then introduced herself, "My name is Princess Peach. What's yours?"

"Wave," she put out her hand, "Glad to meet ya." Princess Peach shook Wave's hand reluctantly. "No worries. I don't have rabies or anything."

"That's not it," Peach laughed, "I just don't know where we're going to get nine more racers."

Wave did some counting on her fingers, "Well… I've got four other friends who would gladly join, and an enemy who would also join."

"Yes," Peach said, "I was thinking about asking them if they wanted to be in the race, but they haven't woken up yet."

"What?" Wave asked, in fear.

"Princess!" a voice shouted, "Four of the other strangers have woken up… But I'm afraid that one of them is dead!"

"Who is it?" Wave asked before the Princess could, with quite a lot more haste than she expected to have.

"He's a small fox," the voice answered, "The others say his name is Tails."

* * *

**Well this escalated very quickly! I can't wait to post the new chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	2. Problems

**Hey guys! I guess I don't have much to say, so whatever.**

**Enjoy the new chapter! Remember to review!**

* * *

"Tails can't be dead!" Wave shouted. She jumped up out of bed and ran out the door. In the very next room she found Tails silently resting on a bed, and she sat down next to him in her sorrow. "We have to be able to do something."

The nurse walked in after her, and Princess Peach came in as well. The nurse was a small girl with a pink mushroom head, and a small white apron with _Toadette_ written on it. "Wave," Peach said, "I wouldn't dwell on anything right now. It can't be healthy!"

"He's been lying there for hours," the nurse said, "And he hasn't moved at all."

Wave laid her head on Tails chest. She felt his chest move up and down. "You must be an idiot!" She yelled at the nurse, "He's still breathing!"

"He is?" the nurse asked, "Oh… Well… That's my mistake. I'm sorry."

"You better be sorry!" Wave yelled, "You must be the worst nurse here." She slapped the nurse in the face.

"I'm sorry!" the nurse said in tears, her cheek was bright red from how hard Wave slapped her, "I'm sorry! I'm a terrible person!" Now Wave felt guilty as the nurse broke down right in front of her. She moved into fetal position and rocked back and forth over and over again. She said "I'm sorry" so many times that Wave just stopped her.

"Look," Wave said, "I got really angry, and _I'm sorry_, for slapping you. You didn't deserve it."

Peach had been watching in shock, but she finally joined in, "Please don't treat Toadette like that, Wave! She didn't mean to do anything."

Toadette, the nurse, answered with more tears.

"Please don't cry," Peach said to Toadette, "Wave is sorry."

"I know," Toadette said in a muffled voice, "I know…" Toadette stood up. "I just need some time alone." Toadette walked out, and the other two girls could hear her in the hallway nearby, talking about how she didn't do anything wrong.

"Please don't slap my citizens," Peach pointed a finger at Wave. Wave could tell that she was trying to be intimidating, but couldn't. "I really can't take it when they're hurt."

"It's okay," Wave said, "I just… got passionate all of the sudden. It was Tails… I just… thought he was dead."

"I can't say I've ever felt what you're feeling," Peach answered, "But there is someone that I care about a lot. If anything were to happen to him, I don't know what I'd do."

"Look!" Wave said, "He's waking up."

Tails opened his eyes drearily, "Where am I?"

"Hey squirt," Wave answered, "You know…" she thought for a second, "I don't know where we are."

"We're in the Mushroom Kingdom," Peach answered, "If that helps at all. Where are you from?"

"I'm not sure entirely," Tails answered, "I don't remember."

"We're from the planet Mobius," Wave said abruptly. She looked over at Tails, "It's okay if you don't remember. You're still in shock from the Black Hole."

"Black Hole?" Tails asked in horror, "What?"

"Don't worry about it," Wave said, "Let's just try to get up."

"Okay," Tails answered. He sat straight up, and slowly moved his legs over the bed.

"Do you think you can walk?" Wave asked. Tails tried to get up, but he cried in pain, and sat back down. "Where do you hurt?"

"In my leg!" Tails said, "My leg is in so much pain!" He grabbed his left leg, tears in his eyes. He really did hurt a lot.

"Okay," Wave said. She turned to Peach and asked, "Could you get Toadette to come back? I think Tails broke a bone."

"Yes," Peach said as she walked down the corridor that Toadette disappeared into. Wave heard their voices as faint as a pin being dropped on the ground. Peach and Toadette came out, "She's ready."

"Alright," Toadette got out a cast that she put on Tails' leg. She gave him crutches, and told him to use them if he needed to walk. Tails quickly fell asleep and Wave, Peach, Toadette, walked out of the room.

They came upon a main hall, where there were two large doors that Wave assumed would lead them outside. They went through the doors, and sure enough, found themselves outside. There was a beautifully green courtyard, and a bridge that went over a small sewage canal. There were beautiful flowers everywhere. Three of the mushroom people were standing outside; one had a grayish mushroom head, a white mustache, and a cane. Another had a yellow mushroom head; he was playing in the grass with the butterflies. The last one looked exactly like the yellow mushroom-headed one, except he had a blue head.

Peach walked up to the older one, "This is Toadsworth." She said to Wave, "He takes care of most of the Toads for me." She walked up to the one playing with the butterflies, "This is a toad. They have different colored heads, and they're really friendly. This one's name is Toader. The other one is Toadrian."

"Do all of your names start with Toad?" Wave asked sarcastically.

"Yes," Toadsworth answered in a completely nonchalant fashion.

"So," Wave started, "What's all this about a race?"

"Well," Peach said, "Every year, we have the Mushroom Grand Prix. Anyone can join, but there always have to be one hundred people in the race. It's just a big competition, the host will explain it better though."

"Who's the host?" Wave asked.

"Why, Lakitu of course," Peach said, "He's a wonderful host."

"It sounds like this'll be a good race for me to be in!" Wave said enthusiastically, "Who else is competing?"

"You're looking at five of us," Peach said, "Toadsworth, Toadrian, Toader, Toadette, and I are all racing. You'll meet the other ones later."

"Well that sounds exciting," a voice said from behind. Wave turned around and saw Sonic sitting on a bench nearby. He stood up, "But you know. I'm gonna win!"

"No you're not!" Wave shouted back. They laughed together, and thought about who really might win. They would know who eighty eight of the other racers would be.

Later that night, Wave thought about the race. As she thought, miles away, a portal opened up in the mushroom woods, and a small circular stone rolled into the Mushroom Kingdom. The portal closed as soon as the stone came out. Nobody knew of its coming into their world, but it was unnatural. Nothing of such ancient power should ever belong in that world. But of course, that wasn't their only problem. One question should have been asked a long time ago.

Where is Eggman?


End file.
